Oméga Flowey/En Combat
Attaques * Flowey tire des balles en forme de X qui couvrent un large arc. * Flowey tire des balles en forme de X en triplets sur ses deux côtés. * Flowey tire avec un lance-flamme de ses bras qui jettent une vague de courte durée de feu. * Flowey va tirer un grand faisceau de sa bouche à travers le centre de l'écran. Ceci est mis en garde avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte avec le faisceau bleu étant chargé, et semble être utilisé lorsque l'ÂME continue à la partie inférieure de l'écran pendant de longues périodes de temps. * Un cercle rouge inoffensif apparaît autour de l'ÂME; des balles apparaissent décrivant le cercle, puis se refermer sur le milieu pour ricocher loin. * Flowey tire un tas de vignes qui sont concentrées sur l'ÂME du protagoniste, marquée par des indicateurs. * Flowey peut cultiver un vénus tue-mouche sur une de ses mains de cactus, qui va aspirer des mouches pour infliger des dégâts. * Flowey peut faire tomber des bombes sur lesquelles sont représentés son visage (sous forme de fleur), du haut de l'écran, qui explosent en touchant le bas. * Flowey fait apparaître des doigts sur les rebords de l'écran qui tirent des doigts en lignes droites, une tête de Flowey est visible au bout des doigts. * Flowey tire des cercles de cactus qui ricochent sur le bord de l'écran, le plus grand cercle a une bouche. * Pendant les troisième et cinquième phases de la bataille, Flowey sauvegardera occasionnellement un fichier avant de lancer une attaque. Si l'on esquive l'attaque, il charge le fichier, repositionnant le protagoniste et ses attaques sur le moment où le fichier a été enregistré. Si on esquive l'attaque une seconde fois, il ne charge pas le fichier à nouveau. Cela peut désorienter les joueurs, donc ils doivent surveiller quand Flowey sauvegarde. *Après avoir survécu aux attaques de Flowey pendant une certaine période de temps, un message "WARNING" apparaît sur l'écran de Flowey avec une image de l'ÂME pouvant être combattue tandis qu'une sirène est entendu, L'ÂME du joueur est téléporté dans une zone isolée. Les balles sont utilisées, mais elles n'atténuent pas complètement la santé du protagoniste. Ces points dans la bataille peuvent être passés sans utiliser le bouton ACTION, mais cela rendra les attaques suivantes plus difficiles et la bataille ne progressera pas **La première ÂME utilise de nombreux couteaux qui tournent et se déplacent autour de l'écran à l'unisson. Un des couteaux est remplacé par le bouton ACTION et les couteaux se transforment en bandages verts quelques secondes après l'utilisation du bouton ACTION. Cette attaque est censée représenter le Toy Knife trouvé dans les Ruines. **La seconde ÂME, utilise des gants qui bougent dans un mouvement circulaire, en se déplaçant autour de l'écran ensemble, tournant lentement en se rapprochant du joueur pour le frapper. L'un des gants est remplacé par le bouton ACTION, le toucher rendra les gants verts pendant quelques secondes . Cette attaque est censée représenter le Tough Glove trouvé dans Couveneige **La troisième fait apparaître une ligne d'étoiles qui limitent la fenêtre de mouvement de l'ÂME. Des chaussures de ballet défilent à partir du côté, se levant et descendent. L'une des chaussures est remplacée par le bouton ACTION. Les chaussures remontent jusqu'au sommet de l'écran tandis que les étoiles se transforment en notes vertes quelques secondes après l'utilisation du bouton ACTION. Cette attaque est censée représenter les Ballet Shoes trouvé dans Les Chutes. **La quatrième fait apparaître deux lignes de livres sur le côté, avec des mots négatifs défilant horizontalement des livres. Un des mots est remplacé par le bouton ACTION. Les mots se transforment en mots verts positifs quelques secondes après l'utilisation du bouton ACTION. Cette attaque soi-disant représente le Torn Notebook qui peut être acheté chez Gerson dans Les Chutes. **La cinquième fait apparaître trois poêles qui font sauter du feu en-dessous d'elles. L'une des boules de feu est remplacée par le bouton ACTION. Les boules de feu sont remplacées par des œufs aux plat quelques secondes après l'utilisation du bouton ACTION. Cette attaque est censée représenter la Casserole Carbonisée trouvée dans Calciterre. **La sixième fait apparaître un pistolet qui tire des balles vers l'ÂME du protagoniste. Ils sont marqués par des cibles rouges. L'une des balles est remplacée par le bouton ACTION et les balles se transforment en trèfles à quatre feuilles tandis que les cibles se transforment en cœur quelques secondes après l'utilisation du bouton ACTION. Cette attaque est censée représenter l'Empty Gun qui peut être acheté chez Gatty et Catty dans Calciterre. Stratégie * Les attaques de Flowey sont difficiles à éviter: ** Se déplacer à courte distance permet d'éviter ses balles et ses vignes. ** Essayez de ne pas s'attarder au fond de l'écran car Flowey risque d'utiliser son attaque faisceau. Cela dit, se déplacer côte à côte au centre du bas de l'écran aidera à échapper à ses attaques lances-flammes. ** Le protagoniste peut toucher le corps de Flowey sans prendre de dégâts, donc restez le plus élevé possible pour éviter les explosions des bombes de Flowey. * Pendant les attaques des Six Humains, il y aura un bouton "ACTION" qui peut être activé à l'aide de la touche "Z". Le protagoniste appellera alors à l'aide, et les attaques des ÂMES deviendront des attaques vertes peu de temps après, guérissant le protagoniste. Les attaques des ÂMES causent des dégâts, mais ils ne tuent pas le protagoniste. ** Une fois que le protagoniste a interagi avec les Six Humains, ils guériront le joueur et mettront la défense de Flowey à zéro. Le bouton ATTAQUER apparaîtra beaucoup plus souvent, presque immédiatement après ***A ce moment, les rares attaques de Flowey sont les balles en formes de X, tirées à un rythme ralenti pendant 40 secondes, après, toutes ses attaques reviennent à la normale, indiqué par la musique. ** Le jeu se rappelle quelles ÂMES ont été appelé à l'aide, même si le jeu est fermé, ou que le joueur subit un Game Over. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de faire beaucoup de progrès en un essai du combat, mais simplement de se battre pour résister aux attaques jusqu'à la prochaine apparition d'une ÂME. * Quand les HP de Flowey atteignent 0, il est possible de le tuer (FIGHT) ou de l'épargner (CLÉMENCE). Si le protagoniste épargne Flowey, il lui donnera des conseils pour obtenir une meilleure fin.Si le protagoniste décide de le tuer, Flowey sera absent des prochaines partie, et ne refaisant surface que quand le protagoniste affronte Asgore. Qu'importe le choix du protagoniste, Flowey ne le combattra pas une seconde fois, à moins d'effectuer un True Reset. Citations Avant le combat * Howdy! | It's me, FLOWEY. | FLOWEY the FLOWER! I owe you a HUGE thanks. | You really did a number on that old fool. | Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past him. | But now, with YOUR help... | He's DEAD. | And I'VE got the human SOULS! | Boy! | I've been empty for so long... | It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again. | Mmmm, I can feel them wriggling... | Awww, you're feeling left out, aren't you? | Well, that's just perfect. | After all, I only have six souls. | I still need one more... | Before I become GOD. | And then, with my newfound powers... | Monsters. | Humans. | Everyone. | I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world. (Salut ! C'est moi, FLOWEY. FLOWEY la FLEUR ! Je dois te dire un ÉNORME merci. Tu as vraiment joué un tour à ce vieil imbécile. Sans toi, j'aurais JAMAIS pu le battre. Mais maintenant, avec TON aide... il est MORT. Et c'est MOI qui ai les ÂMES humaines ! Eh ben ! Ça faisait si longtemps que j'étais vide... C'est génial d'avoir à nouveau une ÂME en moi. Mmmm, je les sens remuer... Ohhh, tu te sens ignoré, pas vrai ? Eh bien, c'est parfait. Après tout, je n'ai que six ÂMES. Il m'en faut encore une... avant de devenir un DIEU. Ensuite, avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs... Les monstres. Les humains. Tout le monde. Je leur montrerai à tous le VRAI sens de ce monde.) ** Oh, and forget about escaping to your old SAVE FILE. | It's gone FOREVER. (Oh, et tu peux oublier de t'échapper vers ton ancienne sauvegarde. Elle a DISPARU.) 'le joueur a sauvegardé' ** Golly, if only you had a SAVE FILE you could run away to... | But you were just too STUPID to make one! (Si seulement tu avais une sauvegarde où tu pourrais revenir... Mais tu étais trop BÊTE pour en avoir fait une !) 'le joueur n'a jamais sauvegardé' * But don't worry. | Your old friend FLOWEY... | Has worked out a replacement for you! | I'll SAVE over your own death. | So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces... | Over, and over, and over... | ...what? | Do you really think you can stop ME? | Hee hee hee... | You really ARE an idiot. (Mais ne t'en fais pas. Ton vieux copain FLOWEY... a pensé à quelque chose pour la remplacer ! Je vais sauvegarder sur ta propre mort. Comme ça, tu me regarderas te mettre en charpie... encore, encore et encore... ...quoi ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter, MOI ? Hi hi hi... Tu es VRAIMENT un idiot.) En combat * No... NO!!! | This CAN'T be happening!!! | You... YOU... (Non... NON !!! Ce n'est PAS possible !!! Tu... TOI...) les HP de Flowey tombent à 0 * You IDIOT. (Pauvre IDIOT.) * Hee hee hee. | Did you REALLY think... (Hi hi hi. Tu croyais VRAIMENT...) ** You... uh... | Would you STOP that? | Anyway, YOU! | You're HOPELESS. (Que tu... euh... Tu veux bien ARRÊTER ? Enfin, QUE TU ! Tu es SANS ESPOIR.) 'les balles à répétition' *''You could defeat ME!? | I am the GOD of this world. | And YOU? | You're HOPELESS. | Hopeless and alone... | Golly, that's right! | Your WORTHLESS friends... | ... can't save you now. | Call for help. I dare you. | Cry into the darkness! | "Mommy! Daddy!" "Somebody help!" | See what good it does you! (Que tu pourrais ME battre !? Je suis le DIEU de ce monde. Et TOI ? Tu es SANS ESPOIR. Désespéré et seul... Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tes amis MINABLES... ne peuvent plus te sauver maintenant. Appelle à l'aide, si tu l'oses. Crie dans les ténèbres ! "Maman ! Papa !" "Que quelqu'un m'aide !" Et regarde ce que ça t'apporte !)'' ** (You called for help.) (* Vous appelez à l'aide.) * But nobody came. | Boy! What a shame! | Nobody else... | Is gonna get to see you DIE!!! (Mais personne n'est venu. Oh ben, quel dommage ! Personne d'autre... ne te verra MOURIR !!!) * What? | How'd you...? | Well, I'll just (Quoi ? Comment as-tu... Bon, je vais juste-) * Wh... | Where are my powers!? | The souls...? | What are they doing? (Où... Où sont mes pouvoirs !? Les âmes...? Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?) * NO!! NO!!!!! | YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! | YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!! | STOP!!! STOP IT!!!!! | STOOOOPPPP!!!!! (NON !! NON !!!!! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS !!! VOUS ÊTES CENSÉES M'OBÉIR !! STOP !!! ARRÊTEZ !!! ARRÊTEEEEZZZZ !!!) Après le combat * I knew you had it in you! (Je savais que tu en étais capable !) Fight * You're toying with my emotions! | I knew you had it in you! (Tu joues avec mes émotions ! Je savais que tu en étais capable !) 'after Mercy' * ... What are you doing? | Do you really think I've learned anything from this? | No. (... Que fais-tu ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai appris quoi que ce soit de tout ça ? Non.) Mercy * Sparing me won't change anything. | Killing me is the only way to end this. (M'épargner ne changera rien. Me tuer est la seule façon d'en finir.) #2 * If you let me live... | I'll come back. (Si tu me laisses vivre... Je reviendrai.) #3 * I'll kill you. (Je te tuerai.) #4 * I'll kill everyone. (Je tuerai tout le monde.) #5 * I'll kill everyone you love. (Je tuerai tous ceux que tu aimes.) #6 * ... #7 * ...? #8 * ... why? (...pourquoi ?) #9 * ... why are you being... | so nice to me? (...pourquoi es-tu... si gentil avec moi ?) #10 * I can't understand. (Je ne comprends pas.) #11 * I can't understand! (Je ne comprends pas !) '#12' * I just can't understand... ''(Je ne comprends pas du tout...)'' #13 Game Over * This is all just a bad dream... | And you're NEVER waking up! (Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve... Et tu ne te réveilleras JAMAIS !) 'se remplit de "HA" défilant à l'infini avec une version accélérée et distordue de "Determination" en fond sonore, et le jeu se ferme.' * Hee hee hee. Did you really think I was gonna be satisfied... | ...killing you only ONE time? (Hi hi hi. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me contenter... de te tuer UNE SEULE fois ?) le jeu après un game over * Pathetic... Now you're REALLY gonna die! (Pathétique... Maintenant tu vas VRAIMENT mourir !) 'Over #2' * Hee hee hee. | Do you even realize what will happen if you defeat me? (Hi hi hi. Tu réalises au moins ce qui se passera si tu me bats ?) Over #3 * Don't you get it? | There's no such thing as happy endings. | This is all that's left...! (Tu ne comprends pas ? Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse. C'est tout ce qui reste... !) Over #4 * Are you REALLY that desperate...? | Hee hee hee... (Tu es VRAIMENT si désespéré...? Hi hi hi) 'Over #5' * Are you letting me kill you... | ... on PURPOSE? | SICKO. | Ha ha ha. (Est-ce que tu me laisses te tuer... EXPRÈS ? PAUVRE FOU. Ha ha ha.) 'Over #6' * Honestly, fighting you IS pretty fun... | So even if you ARE a sicko, i'll take it! (Honnêtement, te combattre est amusant. Donc même si tu es fou, je le fais !) 'over #7' * Maybe you're wondering if i ever get tired of winning... | Wanna see my answer? (Tu te demandes peut-être si je vais me lasser de gagner... Tu veux voir ma réponse ?) 'over #8' * Don't you have anything better to do? (Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire ?) Over #9+ * Hee hee hee, you thought you could run away? (Hi hi hi, tu croyais pouvoir t'échapper ?) 'le jeu est fermé puis rouvert' de:Photoshop Flowey/Im Kampf en:‎Photoshop Flowey/In Battle pl:Photoshop Flowey/W walce ru:Флауи/В бою Catégorie:En Combat